


Serenity

by Stacysmash



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Canon, Pre-Relationship, Roommates, Sickfic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, awkward stoic boys, background kurodai pre-relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 19:12:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19836730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stacysmash/pseuds/Stacysmash
Summary: He drained the last contents of his water bottle as he scanned the crowd spilling out of the stands, but no one gravitated toward him.He wiped his mouth on the back of his hand and searched harder, his eyes roving over the audience still trying to exit the bleachers. His head swiveled around to view everyone on the court, thinking perhaps he got caught by one of his other teammates. There was no sign of Kita Shinsuke anywhere in the gym.





	Serenity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [huiiiii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/huiiiii/gifts).



Ushijima drew in a deep breath, tipping his head back and closing his eyes against the glaring overhead lights of the gym. He was exhausted but pleased, barely snatching a win from one of their archrivals. No game they had played so far that year could compare.

The cheers were pleasant, but Ushijima found even more enjoyment in the playful smacks from his teammates. For some reason, the shortest ones were always trying to jump up and ruffle his hair. He was still a first-year at the university, so he opened his eyes and bent forward, allowing his senpais to wreak havoc on his sweaty head. 

After the whole team lined up and thanked their cheer squad and supporters, most of them lumbered on to the locker room for a shower and change. A few lingered behind to greet some friends or parents, and it had become a habit for Ushijima to do so as well. He drained the last contents of his water bottle as he scanned the crowd spilling out of the stands, but no one gravitated toward him. 

He wiped his mouth on the back of his hand and searched harder, his eyes roving over the audience still trying to exit the bleachers. His head swiveled around to view everyone on the court, thinking perhaps he got caught by one of his other teammates. There was no sign of Kita Shinsuke anywhere in the gym.

Ushijima frowned, his gaze drifting to the court floor. His roommate happens to be one of the most disciplined people he had ever met and one of the most supportive. Even though he chose not to participate in volleyball himself, Kita never missed any of their games. And whether they won or lost, he would always drift down to the court floor afterward and speak with Ushijima, without fail.

“Hey, big guy, you okay?” Kuroo asked, draping his arm over Ushijima’s shoulder and leaning most of his weight on him. 

“I am well. Have you seen Kita?”

Kuroo narrowed his eyes and scanned the crowd himself. “Nah, I haven’t seen him. That is weird.”

“Yes.”

“Maybe he got caught up in something. Maybe he had a date.”

“A date?”

“Yeah, you know, one of those things where you like someone, and they like you. One of you gets up the nerve to ask the other one out somewhere and you go?”

“I know what a date is, Kuroo.”

Kuroo snickered. “Just making sure. Is it so hard to believe that Kita would have one?”

“It’s not hard to believe that he would be asked, but I am certain he would have told me.”

“Hmm, that makes sense. Is that all that’s upsetting you? That he didn’t tell you?”

Ushijima opened his mouth, ready to ask what else would possibly upset him, but paused to think about it longer. If Kita had informed him that he had other plans, would he have been fine with it? 

“Sawamura! Come here,” Kuroo whispered, lunging for their teammate and dragging him closer. “Look at Ushijima’s face!”

At first, Sawamura seemed irritated at getting jerked around. But when he gazed up at Ushijima’s face, his eyes widened, and he lifted himself on his toes to get a better look.

“Hey, are you okay?”

“Why would I not be okay?”

“I don’t know. I’ve seen you look intense, but this is a little different. A little green?”

Kuroo’s face slipped beside Daichi’s as they continued to gawk at him. “Yeah, I see some green.”

“I have no idea what you two are talking about.”

“You just seem a little sickly.”

“I’m in excellent health.”

“Perhaps, it’s mental? He only looked this way when I said Kita might have a date.”

“Kita has a date? Who with?”

“I don’t know, but he’s not here.”

“That is weird.”

Ushijima huffed harshly and the invasive duo jerked back from the force of it. “There’s no reason to stay here any longer. I am going to shower.”’

He turned his back on his teammates and stomped toward the locker room. Several people called out their congratulations on winning the game, but he hardly heard them. He didn’t like how the victory has spoiled a little due to one person’s absence. He especially didn’t like how it made him feel.

Once he had stripped off his sweaty jersey and stepped into a hot shower, he felt his frustration calming a little. There was no reason to jump to conclusions. Besides, Kita was under no obligation to watch his games. They were just roommates and friends. 

Ushijima pushed his wet hair back against his head and stared at the tile wall. Were they friends? Perhaps all roommates supported each other in that way, and he was just overestimating their closeness. 

The shower next to him turned on, and Ushijima glanced over to see Sawamura checking the temperature before submerging himself.

“Sawamura, I have a question.”

“Sure.”

“You are roommates with Kuroo.”

“Yup.”

“Are you more than roommates?”

Sawamura’s entire body stiffened and he quickly glanced around the shower room before leaning in. “What do you mean more? Were you thinking something specific?”

“I mean friends.”

“Oh, friends,” Sawamura sighed, relaxing as he stepped fully under the water. “Yeah, we’re friends. I met him last year and our teams trained a lot together.”

“I see… so, if you were doing something that was important to you, do you think he would come and support you?”

“I think he would. Listen, don’t worry about Kita, I’m sure he had a good reason for not being here. The guy is loyal to a fault and I can see how much he cares about you.”

Ushijima felt a rush of warmth flooding his cheeks and it had nothing to do the temperature of his shower. He knew Sawamura was an honest person and more perceptive than he was when it came to other people. If he believed that he and Kita were friends, then it probably was so. Just knowing that made Ushijima extremely relieved, even if he didn’t know why Kita wasn’t present at the game.

“Thank you, Sawamura. I cannot tell you how much I appreciate that.”

“Hey, what are you two whispering about, all close and naked?”

Sawamura snorted and jabbed an elbow behind him, straight into Kuroo’s stomach. “None of your business. Get showered so we can go home and order food.”

Kuroo huffed and gave Ushijima a glare before wandering away to a spare shower head. Sawamura, however, seemed pleased about something as he cleaned himself off.

“But seriously, Ushijima, just go back to your place and if he’s there, have a chat with him. If not, send him a text saying that you’re just checking in to make sure he’s okay. There’s nothing wrong with that.”

“Yes, I will do that. Thank you for your advice.”

Ushijima was suddenly in a rush to finish his shower and get back to his dorm room. He turned off the shower and lumbered out of the shower room, trying his best not to slip on the wet tiles. His body wasn’t entirely dry as he tugged on fresh clothes, but it didn’t bother him. He was going straight to his room anyway. 

When he finally made it out of the locker room, he nodded to a few lingering students who yelled out compliments about the game. He felt a little guilty from before when he was distracted, and he imagined Kita would have had a few stern words with him on acknowledging people properly. 

A hint of a smile lifted on Ushijima’s lips at the thought. He wasn’t one to be lectured often and it was never something he looked forward to. But as Sawamura said, Kita cared about him and a lecture from him would only be for that reason. 

Ushijima’s pace was fast as he rushed across campus to his dorm room. Other than the crowd that had been in the gym, there weren’t too many people out at that time and the path was thankfully clear. He tried to keep focused ahead on his dorm, but he couldn’t resist glancing around at the people hanging out on the lawn, checking to make sure none of them were Kita. He was relieved to find that none of them were.

It bothered him that he should feel that way. There was no reason Kita couldn’t hang out with other people. Perhaps he had a project that he didn’t realize was due the next week. Ushijima scoffed and shook his head. Kita would never forget such a simple thing; his planner was filled out and immaculate. 

When he finally made it to their room, he cracked the door open and was surprised to find it completely dark. Even if Kita had gone out, he would have pulled back the curtains, allowing the afternoon sun to permeate the room. He opened the door the rest of the way and scanned the room as he stepped out of his shoes. 

Kita’s shoes were still there by the door. His bag was still slung over his bedpost, and that’s when Ushijima caught sight of a foot slipping out from Kita’s blankets. He closed the door behind him and quietly crossed the room to his nightstand and turned on his lamp.

Kita didn’t stir when the light came on, hardly moving at all except the shallow rise and fall of his chest. 

“Kita?” Ushijima asked gently as he leaned over him. There was a slight rattle in Kita’s throat as he breathed, but other than that there was no other sound. His cheeks were flushed and a dappling of sweat gathered on his forehead. 

Ushijima’s heart quickened as he sat on the bed next to Kita and felt his forehead. It was as hot as he suspected but other than that, he wasn’t sure what to do. 

“Kita,” he called a little louder and grasped his shoulders, giving them a gentle shake. Kita’s closed eyes squeezed tighter and he sputtered out a couple weak coughs. Ushijima was apprehensive about peeling back the covers, but there was something he had to confirm. He gingerly picked the sheet off Kita’s chest and glanced underneath. Kita was still wearing his pajamas. 

Ushijima’s mind whirled with an onslaught of worries. Had Kita even eaten breakfast? How long was he like this? Why didn’t he notice when he left this morning? Well, he did have to be at the gym extremely early because it was a morning game, but still…

He heard a couple of voices out in the hall and jumped to his feet. They weren’t recognizable from beyond the door, but he couldn’t help hoping it was just who he needed. Wrenching the door open, both Kuroo and Sawamura flinched back in surprise.

“Good, I need you,” Ushijima said, reached out and snatched Sawamura’s arm, dragging him inside the room.

“Ushijima, what the hell?!” Kuroo called after him, but Ushijima ignored him as he pulled Sawamura straight to Kita’s bedside.

“I’m sorry, but he’s sick and I don’t know what to do.”

“Oh,” Sawamura replied, blinking as he glanced over Kita. He shrugged his bag to the floor and sat on the bed. “Kita? Can you hear me?”

It looked natural to Sawamura as he felt Kita’s hand, cheeks, and placed his thumbs along Kita’s throat and massaged slightly. Ushijima was relieved he seemed to know what he was doing, but he couldn’t understand the uneasy feeling that squirmed in his stomach from watching Sawamura touch Kita so easily.

“Ushijima?”

“Hm, yes?”

“Get a washcloth and wet it with cold water.”

“Yes,” he answered and bustled around the room to fulfill the command. He spared Kuroo a glance who was still lingering in the doorway, his arms crossed in front of him and glaring at the duo on the bed. Perhaps he was as worried about Kita as Ushijima was.

“Can you grab a bottle of water? Actually, go ahead and grab two.”

Ushijima returned with a damp washcloth and two water bottles and Sawamura immediately folded the washcloth and set it on Kita’s forehead. He slipped his hand beneath Kita’s head and lifted it, slipping his other hand beneath his back to lift him further.

“Can you move his pillow underneath him? He needs to sit up.”

Ushijima did as he was told, and Kita was gently set back on it. Snatching one of the water bottles, Daichi shook Kita a little more until his eyes finally began to flutter open. It made Ushijima sick to see his usually bright, warm eyes so dull and lifeless.

“Kita? You need to drink some. Here.”

Sawamura tipped the open bottle against Kita’s dry, cracked lips and he obediently drank some down. A tendril slipped past his mouth and dripped down his chin, but Kita didn’t make any move to wipe it away. Ushijima could no longer stand it and knelt beside the bed, using his jacket sleeve to wipe Kita’s face. 

Soon, Kita was alert enough to take the bottle from Sawamura and drink himself, draining the rest of it. When it was finished, he cleared his throat and glanced between Ushijima and Sawamura.

“Thank you… I was really thirsty.”

“I can imagine,” Sawamura chuckled. “Kita, did you take any medicine? Eat anything at all today?”

“No. I tried getting up, but I just didn’t have the strength.” A realization passed over Kita’s eyes and he struggled to tilt his head up to gaze at Ushijima. “Did I miss the game?”

Ushijima rubbed his chest where it had suddenly clenched painfully. Before he could respond, Sawamura quietly stood from the bed and motioned for him to sit down instead. It was different this time, sitting on Kita’s bed while he was conscious. His steady eyes blinked at Ushijima as he awkwardly plopped next to him, the bed shaking a little from the impact.

“Yes, it was this morning.”

“I’m sorry I missed it.”

“I think it couldn’t be helped under the circumstances,” Ushijima assured him, and he was relieved when Kita’s face relaxed. 

“Did you win?” 

“We did. They were tough to beat, but we managed to pull through. Perhaps I can find a copy of the game and we can watch it together when you’re feeling better.”

Kita smiled weakly, but the sight still made Ushijima’s pulse quicken. “I would like that.”

“Hey, Sawamura, our food’s going to be here soon,” Kuroo called from the doorway, his face illuminated by the cool light of his phone screen.

“Why don’t you go back to the room? I’m only going to be a minute longer.”

“Alright, but if you’re late, I’m going to eat some of your noodles.”’

“Go ahead… if you’ve got a death wish.”

Kuroo cackled all the way down the hallway and when Ushijima shifted on the bed to see Sawamura rummaging around in their kitchenette, he had an amused smile on his face.

“Sawamura, you’re leaving?”

“Yeah, just getting you set up. I found some instant porridge down here you can make up for him. Once he eats it, give him some of this medicine,” he said as he held up a small bottle and jiggled it in the air. “Get him to drink at least two more of those water bottles as well, if you can. After all that, he should probably sleep some more, but you may want to change his pajamas and sheets. He seemed sweaty. Any questions?”

“Um, yes, just—” Ushijima paused as he turned back to Kita, adjusting the cloth on his head. “I’ll be right back.” 

Once Kita nodded, Ushijima gingerly stood up from the bed and rushed across the room where Sawamura was heading toward the door.

“Why are you leaving?” he asked Sawamura quietly.

“Because I’m hungry.”

“But Kita is sick.”

“Yeah, but luckily he has a doting roommate who is perfectly fit to take care of him,” Sawamura chuckled as he patted Ushijima’s chest.

“But you are obviously more qualified to take care of him… you know things.”

“It comes from being an older brother. Don’t worry, it’s not hard. He needs food, water, and rest the most.”

“But—”

“Ushijima,” Sawamura said sternly, his tone snapping Ushijima’s mouth shut. He glanced around Ushijima at Kita for a moment before leaning in. “If _I_ was the sick one, I think I would prefer the comfort of my roommate taking care of me, even if someone knew more than he did. And if there happen to be _more_ feelings involved, nothing would probably make him feel better than that.”

“I see… but I don’t know if there are any.”

“He didn’t smile at me,” Sawamura said slyly and winked at Ushijima. He peeked around once again to view Kita still lying back on his pillow. “Feel better, Kita. I’m leaving you in Ushijima’s hands.”

Kita answered with a slight nod, watching them curiously through his hazy eyes. Sawamura clapped Ushijima on the arm and walked out of the room, shutting the door before Ushijima could utter another protest. He stared at the closed door for a moment, confused by the sudden rush of nervousness fluttering around in his stomach. It wasn’t an emotion he commonly felt.

He took a deep breath and turned to face Kita. “Um… hungry?”

Kita’s eyebrows knitted together. “I don’t think so, but I should eat.”

“Yes. I will prepare it for you.”

Ushijima poured his entire concentration on fixing the porridge and found himself calming down immediately. He knew that had the tables been turned, Kita would have been excellent at taking care of him. Like Sawamura, he seemed skilled at knowing the needs of others, sometimes before they even realized it.

It struck him suddenly that Kita had cared for him already since they had moved in together, in many little ways. While Ushijima was good at keeping his area clean and straightened up, Kita helped him reorganize in a way that made it even easier. He was always aware of Ushijima’s training schedule and even if it was an evening with a random practice, Kita was quick to have something ready to eat as soon as he walked back in the door, famished and exhausted. 

Warmth flooded Ushijima’s cheeks, and the desire to dote on Kita overwhelmed him. Even if Kita treated everyone that way, it wasn’t often that anyone cared for Ushijima like that. He never needed anyone to and most people instinctively knew that. How could he have not even noticed before? Was it _that_ natural for him to rely on Kita? 

He stirred the bowl of porridge and blew on it gently, turning to face the bed. Kita was staring at the wall, his eyes half-lidded and sleepy. Ushijima quickly shuffled toward him and sat on the bed.

“Here, I’ll help you eat it.”

“Hm? You don’t have to help me.”

“I want to. I wasn’t here all morning.”

Kita smiled and sat up a little further so he could eat. “That wasn’t your fault.”

“Still…” Ushijima said, holding the spoon up so he didn’t need to explain further. Kita opened his mouth to take it but shut it immediately with a frown. He leaned back and turned his head toward the nightstand.

“What is it?”

“In the drawer there, can you open it?”

Ushijima sighed and let the spoon drop back in the bowl. He leaned forward and opened the drawer.

“What am I looking for?”

“A face mask for you, so you don’t get sick.”

“I’m not concerned.”

“But I am. I’ll put one on as well once I’m done with food and medicine. Go on,” Kita urged him, his eyebrows furrowing even further. Ushijima chuckled and pulled one out, slipping the straps over his ears.

“There, better?”

“Yes,” Kita said and obediently opened his mouth for a spoonful of food. 

It was peaceful as Ushijima fed him, the only sounds in their room were the gentle _whir_ of the air conditioning, the clinking spoon against the bowl, and muffled tv playing next door. Ushijima treasured the comfort level between them, that neither of them _needed_ to talk to fill the silence. Without having to carry on any conversation, he had plenty of time to notice the cute way Kita scrunched his nose as he swallowed his food and the delicate way his tongue flickered over his lips to catch every little morsel.

Occasionally, Kita’s eyes flickered up to his, and Ushijima felt his heart flutter again like a pair of hummingbird’s wings. Kita’s eyes were growing brighter, the same warm brown that he was used to seeing. It washed away many of Ushijima’s worries, but the problem with that was that it allowed his thoughts to drift toward subjects he shouldn’t be dwelling on. 

When Kita had completely emptied the bowl, Ushijima set it aside and picked up the extra water bottle, holding it out for him to take.

“Here, I’ll go get your medicine.”

“Thank you,” Kita said as he took it, his fingers accidentally brushing against Ushijima’s as he did so. Ushijima inhaled sharply but he quickly covered it up with a cough. 

“I’m fine, it’s just a tickle,” he explained when Kita’s eyes zeroed in on him. He didn’t give him any time to question it as he hopped off the bed and searched for the medicine that Sawamura had set out. A prickling feeling fluttered down his neck, giving him the impression that Kita was watching him. He wanted to peek over his shoulder and look, but he also didn’t want to.

“Ah, here it is,” he announced unnecessarily and rushed back to Kita’s side. As he sat back down on the bed, Kita had the strength to sit up all the way and plucked the medicine out of Ushijima’s hand. 

“It’s fine, I can take it myself,” he said as he opened it up and measured some on the spoon he had used for his porridge. When Ushijima didn’t answer, he glanced up from his dosage and huffed out a sound that was both surprised and amused. “Ushijima, are you pouting?”

“No, I do not pout.”

Kita smiled a little wider as he stuck the spoon in his mouth and drew it out clean with hardly a grimace. He set the spoon back in the bowl next to him and leaned forward, his eyes searching Ushijima’s face.

“You don’t typically, but that does look like a pout.”

“I just want to help. You have helped me often enough.”

“You have helped me plenty of times.”

“Not as much as you.”

“Friendship isn’t a competition. Well, maybe if you’re Kuroo and Sawamura, but there’s no need with us.”

“Ah, that is true,” Ushijima chuckled softly. “I can help you change your bedding at the very least.”

“Deal,” Kita agreed with a nod. He lifted the covers off himself and slipped his legs off the side of the bed. Even though he looked vastly better than he did before, his movements were slow and calculated. When he lifted himself to his feet, his legs trembled a little and he braced himself on the nightstand. Ushijima stretched a hand toward his back but retracted it immediately, unsure if he was overstepping his bounds. 

He couldn’t hold back, however, as Kita shuffled away from the bed and his knees nearly buckled underneath him. He grabbed Kita underneath his arms, holding him until he strengthened his legs underneath him.

“Thanks, sorry.”

“There’s nothing to be sorry for. Sit on my bed until yours is ready.”

“I should change my clothes…”

“Sit and I’ll fetch them for you,” Ushijima said, already guiding Kita toward his bed. He ignored the flip his stomach did at seeing Kita on it and rushed back across the room to Kita’s closet.

“Just a t-shirt and shorts will be fine.”

Ushijima grunted his response and quickly pulled out the items. He was thankful that Kita was so organized, and he didn’t have to root through his belongings to find them. After passing them along, Ushijima quickly turned his back and focused only on remaking Kita’s bed.

The idea of seeing him undress shouldn’t have been a big deal. He had spent most of his life in locker rooms where people undressed constantly around him and it never phased him before. Just the sound of Kita shuffling out of his clothes made Ushijima’s body a little overheated, and he paused making the bed to shrug out of his jacket. 

By the time he was finished, Kita was already beside him, placing a hand against Ushijima’s back as he practically dove back in bed. His smile was sleepy as he rolled onto his back and sighed.

“Ah, this is nice. Thank you.”

“My pleasure,” he replied as he tucked the sheet over Kita. He straightened up and looked around, uncertain of what to do next. He was at a complete loss until he felt Kita’s hand clasp around his.

“You don’t have to stay here, Ushijima. You can go out and do something if you would rather, or maybe go next door to hang out with Kuroo and Sawamura?”

Ushijima forced his eyes away from where their hands were joined and gazed at Kita. He did look better than before and was probably ready to rest. The thought of leaving him, however, didn’t sit well with Ushijima and he quickly shook his head.

“After my game, I would rather not go out. Don’t worry, I will be quiet, so I don’t disturb your rest. I may even nap myself.”

Kita stared hard up at Ushijima, and Ushijima gazed back. He didn’t know what Kita was thinking, so he tried waiting patiently, wondering if he was going to be kicked out of his own dorm. Kita blinked after a while and turned his face toward his nightstand. He released Ushijima’s hand to reach inside it, wincing as he used what little strength he had to pull out another face mask. His lips pursed just before they were covered and with the mask secured over his face, Kita gazed back up at Ushijima.

“Don’t they post the game on the University website right after it’s played?”

“Yes, I think they are very quick about it.”

“Maybe you can lay down here with me and we can watch it on your tablet? Only if you want to, of course,” Kita added, his eyes shifting away from Ushijima. 

“I would like that,” Ushijima answered, turning immediately to fish his tablet out of his bag. He wasn’t sure about all these new feelings he was having toward Kita, but he knew for certain that he wanted to be closer to him. Ushijima wasn’t a complete idiot; he knew it wasn’t a typical friendship. The thought of getting into bed with Tendou was almost laughable. Almost, since it took a lot to get him to laugh at all.

Once he found his tablet, he turned around to see Kita shuffling to the edge of the bed and lifting off the covers. Ushijima stood frozen, staring at the open invitation to not only get on the bed with Kita but to get under the covers as well. Kita stared back at him, his face unreadable behind the face mask. They remained at their strange impasse for another minute until Kita raised his eyebrows and patted the bed next to him.

The action switched Ushijima’s brain back on and he was finally able to move. He was careful climbing over Kita, not wanting to shake the bed so much that he became nauseated. The clean sheets felt nice to crawl into, but the heat from both their bodies quickly threatened to overheat him.

“Kita, are you sure it won’t be too hot for you with me here?” he asked as he leaned back against the pillow. His arm was stretched out and he was about to bring it in to make room when Kita snuggled into his side, resting his head back against his arm instead of the pillow.

“No, this is perfect.”

Kita plucked the tablet out of Ushijima’s hands and entered his code, his home screen flashing on a moment later. Even though he wasn’t feeling well, Kita had no trouble bringing up the University’s website and finding the replay of Ushijima’s game. He pressed play and filled the screen with the footage, letting out a sigh as he relaxed into Ushijima’s side. 

It was warm with Kita pressed against him, but Ushijima didn’t find it uncomfortable. It felt natural even though he had never snuggled with anyone like that before. The part that confused him the most was how he could feel so comfortable with his heart racing as fast as it was. 

Neither of them said anything for a while, both intently watching the game he had just played. As his heart finally calmed down, Ushijima’s eyes grew heavy. He shifted slightly so his head was cushioned more by the pillow and Kita’s head fell more against his shoulder. Every time Ushijima drew a breath, he could smell the light scent of his shampoo. He found his attention pulling from his tablet screen and more on Kita; observing the shade of his hair in the dim light, the slenderness of his fingers holding his tablet and a delicate splatter of freckles up his arm. He wanted to run his finger along them to connect the dots, but he resisted by holding onto the sheets instead.

“Ushijima?” Kita asked, causing Ushijima to flinch. He briefly wondered if Kita had heard his thoughts but realized immediately how ridiculous that would be.

“Yes?”

“I don’t often like people fussing over me or spoiling me in any way.”

“Oh… I see.”

“I don’t mind it when it’s you,” he added immediately. 

Ushijima blinked, wondering if he heard him right. He lifted his head off the pillow, but Kita’s face was still covered by the mask. Kita tilted his head up to meet his gaze and Ushijima could see the slight crinkle in the corners of his eyes, the indication of a smile he couldn’t see. 

Ushijima smiled back, not caring that it was covered by a mask as well. 

“Good, then I won’t hold back.”

“Good,” Kita agreed and turned his face back toward the screen. It was difficult to hear over the noise of the video, but Ushijima heard a soft giggle, muffled by a mask. It was one of the sweetest sounds he had ever heard, and he replayed it over and over in his mind as he fell fast asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I love these boys so much!! (╥_╥)


End file.
